Xan
|area = Nashkel Mines, fourth level, in Mulahey's cave (AR5405 – 791.590) |strength = 13 |dexterity = 16 |constitution = 7 |intelligence = 17 |wisdom = 14 |charisma = 16 |total_scores = 83 |exclusive_equipment = Moonblade |chapter_requirement = 2 |creature_codes = XAN.cre |voice_actor = Jeff Benett |involved_in_quests = Xan (quest) }} Xan is a lawful neutral elf enchanter and a potential companion in . Background Xan is an enchanter and a Greycloak of Evereska sent to investigate the political turmoil of the Sword Coast. Unfortunately, he was captured and held prisoner by Mulahey. Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Recruitment Xan is encountered near the end of Chapter Two. He is found in the makeshift throne room in the Nashkel Mines and will ask to help the party defeat Mulahey. Note that he will leave permanently if you turn him down, but if his offer is accepted he can be released from the party and he will remain where he is until recruited again. He also appears in the tutorial of Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn and the Enhanced Editions, where he explains how the wizard spells work. Quest * Xan (quest) Relationships * Alora constantly pesters Xan for being a huge "grumpypuss" who doesn't smile enough. Xan, in turn, finds her comments annoying and will often lash out at her verbally. Because of this Alora thinks Xan is a big meanie, though this doesn't seem to discourage her efforts to cheer him up. *Xan and Ajantis don't like each other as Xan sees Ajantis as a narrow minded man who only sees people as either good or evil. There does seem to be some respect between them, however - Xan is able to talk Ajantis down when he clashes with evil party members, effectively postponing a fight between said evil party members and Ajantis. *Xan seems to have some measure of respect for Dynaheir, and implies that he feels more secure with her around, but if the respect is mutual she doesn't show it. *Xan dislikes and distrusts Edwin. *Xan also hates Eldoth, as the bard is egotistic and rude. Xan will suggest that Eldoth could do the whole party a favor by getting himself killed and even has a special quote should Eldoth fall in battle. *Xan and Jaheira get along surprisingly well, even though they really don't talk much. They will periodically compliment each other, though neither ever responds to the other's compliments. *Khalid seems to think Xan is a bit rude, but appreciates his honesty. *Xan gets along well with Kivan. *Xan cannot stand Quayle and the two often argue, though most characters respond to Quayle the same way. *Safana finds Xan attractive, and will flirt with him if the two are in the same party. Xan, however, ignores her completely. *Viconia thinks Xan is a weak man. *Xan has a poor opinion of Tiax. Gameplay Xan's specialization is enchanter: he can't use powerful evocation spells like Magic Missile, Fireball, Lightning Bolt and Cloudkill. However, this means his Enchantment spells are more powerful with targets receiving a -2 penalty to their saving throws. Overall the trade-off can be considered beneficial to parties that already have plenty of damage-dealing potential from other sources, as being able to hinder or even shut down enemy groups is crucial in Baldur's Gate (being a low level setting). Experienced players may also just equip Xan with various items like wands and the Necklace of Missiles, which when combined with non-evocation nukes (like Melf's Acid Arrow, Flame Arrow and Skull Trap) allow Xan to deal significant spell damage when required. When first encountered he is injured and has no spells memorized, though there is a Moonblade in a nearby chest which can only be wielded by Xan. It is very powerful, but due to Xan's low constitution he should really only use weapon either defensively (with high enough fire resistance, fire damage will actually heal Xan) or to finish off disabled enemy units. *In , companions who have fewer XP than protagonist at the time of their first joining will be given a certain amount of experience points for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. Biography Quotes Personality Xan is a wellspring of pessimistic dialogue, often making defeatist comments and expressing surprise at the party's positive achievements. His excessive gloom, despondency and moroseness is received differently by players; some find the character humorous, others are annoyed by him. A closer inspection of Xan's voiced remarks against other NPCs, however, reveals a sarcastic – even snide – nature to his comments (especially against Ajantis and Eldoth), which adds a new dimension to his personality by keeping the player guessing about how serious he actually is with his pessimism. This conflicting persona is reflected by how the character wields a Moonblade – an extremely powerful, semi-sentient, good-aligned magical weapon that will actually kill a user it deems unworthy of wielding it. Mod related With installation of a mod, Xan can be met again in Athkatla's Government district and once more become a companion.Xan for BG2 – Pocket Plane Group Gallery Xan XAN Portrait BG2.png|''Baldur's Gate I'' portrait, slightly brightened for character generation in Baldur's Gate II External links * * References pl:Xan Category:Mages Category:Creatures Category:Lawful neutral companions Category:Companions of lawful ethos Category:Companions of neutral morality